The N-Men/Transcript
In this episode, the usual atom transitions are replaced with transitions of four square doors closing followed by the N-Men logo superimposing itself over them, then zooming in as the logo rotates a bit. Part One (Opening shot: Iris in to a stretch of space. The onscreen text, "Space: Near Van Patten Belt" appears as something floats by in the distance. After this text fades away, the flying thing is revealed to be the Astrocar that Jimmy and the gang won on "Intergalactic Showdown" from "Win, Lose and Kaboom". At the start of the next line, it zooms past and the scene cuts to Sheen, vibrating rapidly in his seat.) Sheen: ENGINES DOWN! LOSING POWER! ABANDON SHIP! (Zoom out to put Libby in view next to him; she is not vibrating.) Libby: You're enjoyin' that massage chair a little too much. Sheen: SET BOOSTERS ON "LOWER BACK"! ENGAGE! (Cut to a long shot of the interior. Jimmy sits up front and pilots the car; Cindy and Carl sit on either side in the back.) Carl: Thanks for taking us miniature golfing on Mercury, Jimmy. (Jimmy spins his seat to them; he holds out a bottle of juice.) Hey, you want some of my extra orange juice my mom packed me? (He tosses the bottle to him.) Jimmy: Thanks, Carl. (He glugs some down.) But we're not home, yet – (Cut to outside; he continues o.s.) I still have to steer us past the Van Patten Radiation Belt. (As he finishes, the car zooms toward a stretch of blinding light, consisting of foggy material with white/blue/violet streaks. Cut to Cindy, she spins a golf club in one hand.) Cindy: Ha! Neutron probably thought the low gravity would throw off my backswing... Wrong! As usual. Jimmy: Heyhey, how about instead of bragging, ya thank me for inviting you along at all?! Cindy: (Acting) You're right, Jimmy, thank you. (Pause, haughty) For letting me kick your butt on the back nine! (Jimmy gets out of his seat.) Jimmy: (Appalled) What is your problem, Vortex? (Cindy gets out as well.) Cindy: I don't have a problem! What's your problem?! (The two rivals meet up; the following lines overlap each other.) Jimmy: Oh, I think you do have a problem, you know what the problem is? Cindy: No, I'm not the one with the problem, Neutron! (As the argument continues, cut to Carl, holding a half eaten sandwich.) Carl: It's so hard to digest when they argue like that. (The argument stops on the end of this, and he burps in turn; cut to behind Libby's head, she is looking at herself in a compact mirror.) Libby: All this space travel has given me a zit! (She groans, then lifts a tube of Vanishing Cream into view.) I need Vanishing Cream. (She starts to squirt some into her hand; cut back to Cindy.) Cindy: You just can't admit that I smoke you in athletics. Jimmy: Ohoh, yeah? You want to go right now?! (Cut to a view of the center seat as he raises one arm into view. Back to Cindy.) Cindy: Bring it on, Brain Boy! (Back to Jimmy's arm; Cindy puts her hand in his, and they begin to arm wrestle each other. As they grunt and struggle, the scene cuts to an extreme close-up of a hexagonal button on the car's control panel. It flashes red, and an alarm sounds in time. Cut to Carl, who continues to eat his sandwich and burps; cut to Libby, she shakes her tube.) Libby: I need more Vanishing Cream! (Cut to Sheen, still vibrating in his seat.) Sheen: I gotta get me one of these! (Meanwhile, the arm wrestling showdown continues with Cindy winning; Jimmy manages to gain, but Cindy fights back.) Cindy: Getting...angry, Neutron? (Cut to space; unbeknownst to anyone, the car speeds straight into the blinding lights of the radiation belt. Cut to inside the car as the alarm continues to buzz; blue/white light bathes the riders as the camera pans across each of them, one by one, the action shifting to slow-motion. Jimmy and Cindy continue their arm wrestling match...Carl lets out a burp from eating his sandwich...Sheen sticks his tongue out, making a fart noise as he vibrates in his seat still...Libby applies some Vanishing cream to her face. Close-up of the flashing button, sparks of lightning surging around it, then cut to Libby. Her next line starts off distorted with the speed, then gradually returns to normal as normal speed resumes as the lights fade away.) Libby: What's happening? (Cut to the cockpit; Jimmy gets back in his seat. Earth can be seen, and the car begins rocketing towards the planet. The alarm stops as he speaks.) Jimmy: We flew straight into the Van Patten Radiation Belt! The systems are offline! Hold on, everyone! The car zooms faster towards Earth; riders scream as they are flung backwards in their seats, Sheen however, is flung against the wall. Outside on Jimmy's street, the car passes by Carl's house and crashes o.s. Cut to the crash site; in close-up, the car is lifted up to reveal Sheen and Carl as they stand up, dazed.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) E-everybody okay? Carl: Yeah, except for my head and my trick knee. My scapula, though, surprisingly seems fine. (Cut to Carl's perspective; Jimmy groans and stands up, back turned. His skin has taken on a noticeable darker tone, and his hair has turned a muted green.) Jimmy: That could've been bad. (Cut to a staring Sheen and Carl; he continues o.s.) Exposure to Van Patten rays has been known to cause weird mutations. (Back to him, back still turned.) Fortunately, there doesn't seem to be any adverse side effects. (He turns around and faces forward on the end of this; his eyebrows have also turned green like his hair. Carl and Sheen gasp in disbelief; cut to just between their heads at the newly tanned Jimmy.) Jimmy: What? Sheen: Dude, that is one wicked sunburn. (Widen to frame Jimmy, he eyes his tan.) Jimmy: Huh? (crosses to them) Holy Heisenberg! This isn't sunburn! The Van Patten rays altered my skin pigment! Cindy: Hey! A little help over here?! (Three pairs of eyes turn toward the action during this; cut to a close-up of Cindy as the boys gasp o.s. in wonder. A zoom out shows she has lifted up the crushed Astrocar, very easily.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) Cindy? (He walks up to her.) The rays affected you, too! Cindy: So I'm super-strong! Well, that doesn't mean I'm gonna hold this thing all day! (She suddenly throws the car out of frame and into the air. In the park, Miss Fowl sits on a bench reading a magazine; the car lands behind her, and she squawks in shock and disturbance. Cut to between Jimmy and Cindy's heads at Sheen.) Sheen: This is all very interesting, but I need to find the Little Crash Survivors' Room. (He suddenly runs like lightning speed out of frame, but zips back a second later.) Sheen: What'd I miss? Jimmy: Sheen, the rays have given you the power to vibrate at super-fast speed! Sheen: Sweet! But I think they also shrunk my bladder. Excuse me. (Again, he zips out of frame; cut to a close-up of Cindy.) Cindy: W-wait a minute. W-where's Libby? Libby: (from o.s.) Open your eyes, girlfriend, I'm right in front of you. (Cut to just behind her; Libby materializes out of thin air. Jimmy and Cindy gets real scared, both shrieking and hunching backwards a bit.) Libby: (looking at her hands) Hey, I was invisible! Cool. (Widen to frame Carl, hands on chest.) Carl: I don't feel so good... (Carl turns toward the camera and produces a loud, long thundering belch accompanied by a blue shockwave. Zoom out as the belch causes two nearby cars to fling themselves out of frame. He stops, and one car lands upside down. Cut to Cindy and Libby, both unable to believe their eyes as Sheen zips into view next to them.) Sheen: Y'know, Milwaukee has very clean restrooms. (Jimmy walks into view.) Jimmy: I think I see what happened: You all got super powers based on what you were doing when the Van Patten rays hit. Cindy: And you just turned orange?! How lame is that?! Jimmy: It's not lame! Maybe my cells store massive amounts of Vitamin C, or-or something. (Carl walks up to him and sniffs his head.) Carl: Mmm. He does have a pleasing, fruity aroma. (Close-up on the two girls as they join in his laughter; Jimmy can only cringe his face in anger at this statement, before Sheen walks up and puts a hand on his shoulder, calming him.) Sheen: Guys, get serious. We've all been endowed with incredible power. And I say we use that power to ATTACK TOKYO! (He zips out of frame and comes back, now dirtied a bit and wearing a black/red headband with a Yin-Yang symbol and holding a sword in one hand. No response, he is taken aback.) Sheen: Guys, come on! Pick up the pace! Jimmy: Sheen's right! Except for the part about Tokyo. We have been given incredible power! But we should use it to fight crime. Sheen: Why didn't I'' think of that? ''(He lays a hand on his forehead.) Libby: You mean... become superheroes? Cindy: I hate to admit it, but that would be cool. Carl: I can fight crime! But I have to be home by 5:30. Sheen: (holding one hand out) Stack hands, everyone, We need to make a solemn vow. (Close-up of that hand; one by one, each radiation-affected kid adds his/hers on top of the other. The camera shifts to point up at them from the ground and rotates slowly.) Sheen: Let those who do evil beware. From this day forth, we shall be known as: The Fantastic League of Justice-Bringing Avenging Men! (He raises a fist on the end of this; cut to a close-up of an appalled Libby.) Libby: Excuse me? Sheen: (Pauses; annoyed) And two girls. (Close-up of Cindy and Libby, smiling in triumph as they look at each other. Cut to Sam outside the Candy bar, humming to himself and carrying a trash can. Before him, a dumpster stands, crammed with trash, and a few bags and another can stand aside. He reaches the dumpster and begins dumping the trash; cut to a close-up of him, the can now empty.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) Bad move, citizen! Sam: (looks over) Huh? (Cut to Jimmy. He now acquires a bright green and black supersuit with matching belt, knee-high boots, gloves and eye mask. The chest bears a black stylized letter N over a small atom rings. He aims one pointing figure upward to address himself.) Jimmy: Failing to separate your recyclables is a Class 7 mestimeter. Sam: Who are you? (sniffs) And why do you smell all fruity? Jimmy: Who am I? (Zoom in on his eyes.) I'm your worst nightmare. (Cut to frame all of him.) N-Men, assemble! (He bangs his fists together on the last word; Libby materializes next to him, now wearing a blue supersuit with silver belt, matching boots and fingerless gloves; the latter and the cuffs of her pants in a lighter color. The chest bears the N logo.) '' '''Libby:' Invisible Sister, present. (Sheen zips into frame on the other side; his supersuit is orange with matching black belt with lightning bolt buckle and cowl with lightning bolts on either side, gold boots and gloves each with black trim, the N logo on his chest, rimmed in gold.) Sheen: Vibrating Lad, ready for battle! (Carl strides into view, one hand on chest and panting; Light pink sleeveless top with knitted bodice, white shorts with black belt, purple versons of his usual shoes, matching fingerless gloves with silver braclets, pink rimmed sunglasses with dark shades. The N logo is monogrammed onto the right side of his shirt.) Carl: Can Burp Boy sit down for a minute? (body droops forward) (Jimmy rolls his eyes and shakes his head disgustedly; Cut to two trucks blocking the road. They are pushed away by a suited up Cindy; zoom in on her, shown from waist up. Light bluish-grey short-sleeved midriff top with darker lining and the team's N logo on the chest, red cape, red skirt with white stars and blue crested lining, matching armbands, small pink star tattoo on right cheek.) Cindy: Special Girl reporting! (She crosses forward; cut to the gang as she joins them. This shot exposes her footwear as blue boots with ridged openings and silver laces/trim; her hair tie is red instead of the usual pink.) Cindy: By the way, Neutron, who said you could issue a corny battle cry, and where do you come up with "N-Men"? Jimmy: "N" for Neutron. I am the team's brainy leader. Cindy: In your dreams, Oompa Loompa Boy. Cop a squat and watch how real superheroes get it done. (Behind shot; she throws a punch at Jimmy, sending him flying far away as he screams. Cut to a cart of oranges as he lands in it; zoom out to frame the sign next to him. Cut to Sam standing in front of the dumpster.) Sam: The town's been invaded by pint-sized freaks! (running away) I'm outta here! Cindy: Halt, recycling violator! What the... 00:00:01 (Cindy screams) (muffled): Help, Jimmy! 00:00:06 (blades whirring) (man laughing) Gotcha! 00:00:11 Stand down, you kids! 00:00:12 That's them, all right! 00:00:13 They call themselves the N-Men! 00:00:15 Actually, we prefer the Fantastic League of Justice-Bringing Aven.... 00:00:19 and Two Girls! 00:00:22 (both scream) (yells) (muffled shouting) General, what do you think you're doing? 00:00:30 We're taking these dangerous mutants to a secure facility! 00:00:34 For the rest of their freak-show lives, yeah! 00:00:37 You'll have to take me, too! 00:00:39 (all laugh) That's a good one. 00:00:45 You better head back to the pumpkin patch, little fella. 00:00:48 All right, men, move them out! 00:00:49 (muffled shouting) JIMMY: I won't let them keep you locked up, guys! 00:00:54 I'll figure out a way to free you-- I promise! 00:01:05 GENERAL: Welcome to Area 86-- the most secure facility in the country. 00:01:10 And don't get any ideas about escaping. 00:01:13 That dome is solid carbonium. 00:01:19 Make yourselves at home. 00:01:21 You're going to be here for a long time. 00:01:25 Jimmy was right. 00:01:26 We got locked up, because we didn't learn to control our powers. 00:01:29 Then maybe it's time we start learning! 00:01:31 Who's up for a little super-power practice? (Cut to Jimmy's lab, seen at ground level as Goddard approaches Jimmy sitting at his desk and typing. He is out of his supersuit and has donned his lab coat, and a pair of cans of purple flurp rest on his keypad, while several others are spread out over the floor. The following text is shown: "Neutron Lab: Three days later". As Goddard whimpers upon reaching Jimmy, a DNA strand appears on the monitor above, and he barks to get his attention.) Jimmy: (sighs) I know, Goddard, but I can't stop working. I'm still missing one last ingredient for my super-power antidote. (The strand appears inside a green cylinder onscreen.) If only this mutant gene wasn't so hard to crack. (Close-up of his keypad, he begins typing.) Maybe if I tried a submolecular scan. (Close-up on the monitor; a timer has superimposed itself over the action. It reads "Fatal gene", and a countdown begins, starting from 6:00:00.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) Oh, no. It can't be. Their powers are burning up their metabolisms! (Back to him.) Their life forces will be drained in six hours! (Bangs on keypad) Gotta work faster! (The banging is hard enough to cause the flurp can on the top side of the keypad to spill its liquid all over the keys, and it begins to spark in close-up. In a wider shot, Jimmy becomes so angry that he begins to have a fit.) Jimmy: No, no, NO! Now I'll never find a cure in time! Why do I even care? (He swats the can nearest to him away.) All they did was mock me – (He gets out of his seat.) Especially Cindy, she makes me so angry! (During the ending of this, he grabs a chest with bionoculars and tosses it out of frame, causing it to crash. Goddard barks and cowers in fear as Jimmy's anger continues to build up.) Jimmy: If only I'd gotten a cool super power, too! Then I'd make her pay, I'd make 'em ALL pay! (Extreme close-up of one eye; now the pitch of his voice begins to work its way down by steps as he continues.) Jimmy: (growls) What's wrong with me? (The lid squeezes shut, then opens to reveal it has turned a burnt green.) Feeling strange... (Cut to Goddard, watching in fear as Jimmy's huge, bulky shadow rises over him, and we hear clothes ripping.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) Thoughts cloudy... image of Cindy burning in my brain! (Cut to the exterior of Jimmy's clubhouse; the door rips open as Jimmy bursts out in his new form: His entire body has swelled up, visible veins all over, and his hair is slightly disheveled. Both eyes have turned green to match his hair, and all he wears are his jeans which are ripped at the edges. He roars and smacks the ground and proceeds forward, his voice now takes on a deep, reverberating undertone as he speaks.) Jimmy: JIMMY DID GET SUPER POWER! NOW JIMMY STRONG! (Close-up, eyebrows are larger and thicker, slightly jaggered.) NOW JIMMY SMASH! ''(He roars and storms out of frame, and the view irises out to black.) Part Two Listen to me, people-- we can't let the army keep our babies in that horrible Area 86! 00:07:21 Yeah, it's probably crawling with germs and all sorts of allergens! 00:07:25 My Cindy's too delicate. 00:07:27 She can't do hard time. 00:07:28 And my poor Libby doesn't have a thing to wear! 00:07:31 What's wrong with everyone? 00:07:33 These aren't kids. 00:07:34 They're mutated freaks! 00:07:35 They destroyed half the town, yeah. 00:07:37 (all shouting in agreement) I say keep 'em there! 00:07:41 No Muties! No Muties! 00:07:42 (crowd joins in): No Muties! No Muties! 00:07:43 No Muties... 00:07:45 They're not freaks. 00:07:46 They're the same darling children we've always known and loved. 00:07:50 That's right! 00:07:51 Take our Jimbo, for instance. 00:07:52 Okay, he'sorangenow, but he'd never hurt a fly. 00:07:56 Can I just say one thing? 00:07:58 Pie truck! 00:07:58 (crowd screaming) (Jimmy growling) WHERE IS BLONDE GIRL? JIMMY SMASH BLONDE GIRL! 00:08:08 Merciful heavens-- that's... that's our Jimmy! 00:08:11 There's something different about him. 00:08:13 Looks like he's been working out. 00:08:16 (grunting) (crowd screaming) JUDY: Jimmy, stop! 00:08:21 You don't know what you're doing! 00:08:24 I think he does, Sugarbooger-- look at those abs. 00:08:27 You been lifting the free weights, son?! 00:08:32 M-m-mom? 00:08:34 D-dad? 00:08:35 That's right, darling. 00:08:36 We want to help. 00:08:37 I'm willing to spot you. 00:08:38 What do you bench, 3,000, 4,000 pounds? 00:08:42 (growling) Take that, you miserable mistake of nature-- yeah! 00:08:47 (Jimmy grunts) No, don't! 00:08:49 You're only making him angry. 00:08:50 Come on, let's show that orange bozo we mean business! 00:08:55 Yeah! 00:08:56 (grunting) (mob shouting) (Jimmy roaring) (mob screaming) You mock Jimmy, too! 00:09:05 Now Jimmy smash! 00:09:06 Jimmy smash you all! 00:09:08 (roaring) Practicing with our powers was a great idea, Cindy. 00:09:13 Who knew I could also generate an invisible force field? 00:09:17 And who knew I could actually fly? 00:09:19 My strength must have supercharged every cell in my body! 00:09:23 And I no longer have embarrassing bladder-control problems! 00:09:28 I was holding that in for hours! 00:09:29 Carl, why haven't you tried to perfect your super belches? 00:09:32 I'm scared to, for my burps are way too dangerous. 00:09:37 But, Carl, your destructive potential is part of the reason we love you. 00:09:41 Do you not understand?! 00:09:42 No more spicy food or carbonated beverages! 00:09:45 I've got to guard against even the slightest hiccup! 00:09:49 You mean no more chalupas? 00:09:50 I feel your pain, dude. 00:09:52 (jets roaring) Hey, what's going on? 00:09:56 It looks like those jets are headed for downtown Retroville. 00:10:00 Hmm... 00:10:01 This would be a good time to use my new super vision. 00:10:07 (crowd screaming and shouting) Guys, there's some kind of rampaging orange monster tearing up the town! 00:10:14 Orange-- let's see... 00:10:16 Who do we know that's orange? 00:10:18 Nope, drawing a blank. 00:10:21 (crowd screaming) (Jimmy grunting and growling) Run, puny humans! 00:10:27 Run, or Jimmy will crush you! 00:10:29 (grunts, growls) (roars) (bellowing) PILOT: Mayday! Mayday! Need backup! 00:10:49 Returning to base to regroup. JET MOCK JIMMY! JIMMY CRUSH JET! 00:10:56 (growls) Guys, I think that orange rampaging monster is Neutron! 00:11:09 Those rays must have had a delayed reaction on him. 00:11:12 We got to do something. 00:11:13 The army might really hurt him. 00:11:15 All I did was make fun of him, and he still promised to help us. 00:11:19 We have to help him. 00:11:21 Come on! 00:11:21 Come on! 00:11:23 SHEEN: Let's go! 00:11:23 You freaks aren't helping anyone. 00:11:25 Make sure these kids stay put. 00:11:27 You, Baldy-- open those big slidey doors. 00:11:31 Ilovethat! 00:11:42 Puny jet get away. 00:11:43 Jimmy crush it later. 00:11:47 (yelps) Jimmy thirsty. 00:11:49 Snap out of it, Jimmy! 00:11:50 These powers are sapping your friends' life forces. 00:11:53 Get a hold of yourself, or they're all doomed! 00:11:55 (rocket whooshing; explosion, Jimmy grunts) (growling) Take him down, men! 00:12:02 (snarling and growling) (gun servo whirring) Okay, just like we planned. 00:12:10 (both screaming) (grunt) Cool, I can make other people invisible, too! 00:12:21 You're up, Cindy. 00:12:25 (straining, grunting) (panting) Wow, that carbonium's hard stuff. 00:12:31 I can't get through. 00:12:32 (alarm begins blaring) That's not a good sound. 00:12:35 (laser zapping) Get behind my force field! 00:12:43 Carl, use your burp! 00:12:44 We've got to get through that dome! 00:12:46 I can't-- I haven't had any spicy food for three days. 00:12:50 Sounds like you need a super churning! 00:12:53 (Carl shouting) (gulps) Stand back. 00:12:58 (explosive, echoing belch) (dome shattering) CINDY: Let's go! 00:13:19 (snarling) (screaming) Batter up! 00:13:29 He's too strong-- look out! 00:13:36 CINDY: Gotcha! 00:13:42 You?! 00:13:43 Call off your troops! 00:13:44 We're the only ones who can handle this. 00:13:46 N-Men, assemble! 00:13:49 CARL (panting): Can I at least get roller skates or something? 00:13:54 I guess I don't have a choice. 00:13:56 He's all yours, N-Men! 00:13:58 Thank you, sir! 00:14:04 Brave kids. 00:14:05 Hey, if we get lucky, they'll destroy each other. 00:14:12 (snarls) We're here to help you! 00:14:14 If you don't surrender, the army's going to kick your orange butt! 00:14:18 Jimmy knows blonde girl. 00:14:19 Blonde girl always make fun of him. 00:14:22 This time, Jimmy smash. 00:14:28 ALL: Whoa...! 00:14:29 (roars) Jimmy's really mad, Cindy. 00:14:34 Maybe he'd calm down if you tried being a little nicer. 00:14:38 Maybe you're right. 00:14:40 Oh, why start now? 00:14:41 N-Men, attack! 00:14:43 Prepare for defeat from my super-fast punches! 00:14:46 But we'll still be best friends, right? 00:14:50 SHEEN: Whoa...! 00:14:54 Can we do that again? 00:14:56 Get a hold of yourself. 00:14:57 If they keep using their powers, they'll burn up their life force and be gone forever. 00:15:04 (grunting and straining) Where blonde girl go? 00:15:15 You're invisible now, Cindy! 00:15:16 Let him have it! 00:15:17 CINDY: Thanks, Libs! 00:15:18 (Jimmy, Cindy grunting) He's all yours, Carl! 00:15:28 (straining) I got nothing. 00:15:31 (growling groggily) Uh-oh. 00:15:37 Quick, Sam-- I need a bottle of Heavy Seltzer Water! 00:15:42 No way, freak-boy. 00:15:42 That's what I use to make my Atomic Fizzies, yeah. 00:15:49 Hey, that's a buck-eighty! 00:15:52 (growling) Phew, I got to start going to the gym. 00:15:58 Carl, catch! 00:16:03 Sam's Heavy Seltzer? 00:16:05 Sheen, no, it's too dangerous! 00:16:08 (Jimmy grunting) (roaring) (shouting) (snarling) Carl, hurry! 00:16:23 (gurgling) (explosive belch) (belch echoing, rumbling) Great merciful jellybean! 00:16:36 CINDY: Good work, Carl. 00:16:37 (panting): Now, let's get him back to the lab and... 00:16:40 (Cindy grunts) What happened? 00:16:45 So weak... 00:16:47 I feel all woozy. 00:16:49 My speed, my bladder control-- they're both gone. 00:16:53 It's like the life is being drained out of us. 00:16:57 (panting, grunting) JIMMY: Blonde girl and friends weak now. 00:17:05 But Jimmy still strong! 00:17:08 Blonde Girl never nice to Jimmy! 00:17:11 Nice... 00:17:12 Maybe Carl was right. 00:17:14 It's our only hope. 00:17:15 Now Jimmy make her stop talking forever! 00:17:18 (growling) Jimmy, wait! 00:17:20 I'm sorry-- truly, sincerely sorry. 00:17:29 What blonde girl say? 00:17:31 You don't deserve to have me make fun of you. 00:17:34 You're a great guy. 00:17:35 You're smart and... and talented.... 00:17:37 Blonde girl try to trick Jimmy! 00:17:40 No, I swear! 00:17:41 I know I'm always mean to you, but I do it so you won't notice my real feelings. 00:17:45 The truth is, well, I sort of... secretly... 00:17:46 luh... 00:17:51 luh... luh... 00:17:53 (groans) SECRETLY WHAT? LIKE? LOATHE? LOVE? BLONDE GIRL TRY TO BE NICE TO JIMMY. MAYBE SHE NOT SO BAD AFTER ALL. MAYBE... (groaning) (groaning) I... I'm myself again. 00:18:14 Cindy, how did you do it? 00:18:16 Oh, no! 00:18:17 Their life forces are almost gone! 00:18:19 Wait a minute. 00:18:20 Sam's Heavy Seltzer-- of course. 00:18:23 It absorbs radiation. 00:18:23 Got to get these guys back to the lab quick. 00:18:28 I'd like to thank everyone for their support-- especially Sam-- whose Heavy Seltzer completed my de-mutation formula. 00:18:35 You owe me a buck-eighty! 00:18:36 We should all be back to normal in a matter of days. 00:18:39 (crowd cheering) But though we lose our power, still we shall grapple with evil, for we are the Fantastic League of Justice-bringing People Who Avenge Stuff and... 00:18:52 (belches loudly) (squawks) Thank you for your time. 00:18:58 Good night. 00:18:59 CARL: Does anyone have a soothing tummy lozenge? Category:Transcripts Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts Category:Season 3 Transcripts